Dart's Tweaks
Introduction This is a series of small tweaks I've made to make the game a little more different to minecraft or simply make playing a bit easier. I'll be giving each mod its own catagory and explaining how they work. These add small features that add small things to the server, most of which are inspired by features in modpacks that help make gameplay easier. (For example: Right clicking full grown crops auto replants the seeds and drops the items) Better Planting This plugin is basically designed to, as said above, auto replant seeds. However, in doing this I realized there was a problem with right clicking and it didn't show up in mcmmo or give money for it, so I made it so that the seeds auto-replant immediately after they're broken, quickening the pace at which you can farm the following items: Wheat, Potatoes, Carrots, Beetroots, Cocoa plants, and Chorus flowers. Drop Fixes This plugin makes it so that when certain items are broken, they drop their counterpart rather than breaking or dropping various parts. The blocks: Bookshelves, Enderchests, Sea lanterns, and Full Cake blocks now drop their self as an item, rather than breaking or dropping less. I would've done this for glass as well, but after a long time testing, it randomly broke itself after I got it working. I may try this again some other time, but for now, glass just isn't possible. Combat Tweaks This plugin is going to have various parts to it that are designed to make 1.9+ combat a little more easy, since the new combat will be relatively challenging. Its currently still being thought through and I'm slowly adding things to this one, for now here's its featues: * Blood - This adds a blood effect to the player that shows when they get damage, its intended to be purely aesthetic. * Shield Buff - This adds a damage resistance when simply holding the shield in your off hand, after taking any damage, you'll receive the buff. * New recipes - This adds several new custom recipes for existing items, mostly for tipped arrows to be more easily crafted. Tickets This allows you to do /ticket to send staff a ticket, its a really simple bug and report ticket system. Type /ticket create bug/report text, in-game and include as much info as you can where "text" is. It'll inform you when and what staff member has accepted the ticket and when they're done with it. Block Compression Allows for the use of /compress, this automatically takes items that can be placed into blocks, into blocks automatically for the player (For example, it will automatically take 9 Redstone from the player and replace it with 1 Redstone Block. Same with Gold, Diamonds, Iron, and any other item that can be made into a block and back. Armorstanding Allows for the use of /armorstand, which will replace normal forms of armor stands, with its armed counterparts for placing weapons on armor stands for decorational purposes. A-door-able Adds 2 things, Plays a short chime every time a player left-clicks a door, to act as a sort of door bell to notify the player that they're nearby. This also allows double doors to be automatically opened when one of the doors is opened, without using redstone and pressure plates. Useful Hoes Hoes are pretty useless in minecraft, they're used once for tilling land and thats it, so this plugin is to give them a bit more use. Currently, the only ways they're improved is by allowing them to break leaves in a larger area and drop sticks on breaking of a single leaf block, as well as allowing them to break grass in a much larger area (7x7) to help clearing grass for building and aesthetic purposes. Noisy Heads Simple, it gives a function to decorative mob heads, right clicking a mob head will play the sound the mob makes.